To A New Beginning
by ShadowRaine
Summary: The fourth BBA Championships is coming, Takao is quiting, how is everybody goin to face it? What would be the new challenges ahead of them? Warning:Major Spoiler to GRev. shounenai. [Chap8] Max finds out something he can never accept...
1. Changing for Something

**Title:** To A New Beginning

**Chapter:** 1. Changing for something…

**Completed chapter one**: 11/9/06

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Beyblade, I don't beyblade, I don't even own a beyblade…sighs

**Guide: **This story starts almost a year after the last BBA tournament (Beyblade G-Rev) The setting at the beginning of the story is in a park, with no people around, late afternoon. And the italic words are words of a character speaking in hi/her thoughts (just to make things clear)

"Why…why are you quitting!?!" Hiro shouted, his hands clenched so firmly for he was so angry for what his little brother has just said.

"because I want to…" Takao answered showing no emotion.

Then, with that response Hiro was so angry, he couldn't take it anymore. He rapidly moves towards Takao, gripping the boy's collar, and shouting right at his face "What about all of those years that you have work for?! I've seen you beyblade when you were still a kid… and those eyes… the determination… the beyblading spirit…"

Then suddenly, he stop with a look at Takao's eyes. His eyes, not looking anywhere but straight to Hiro, so cold yet not gloomy. Those dark blue eyes used to be the like the evening sky filled with many stars shining with determination and pride but now… it's just a dark blue abyss filled with nothingness.

_I guess…he's not really interested anymore…_

Then, Hiro's hand let loose from the boy's collar, sank down to his knees like a beyblader who has just lost a very important match.

Takao, not knowing if he should help his brother up or not, but then, he remembered that he was so angry to his brother, from all that he had done, for all that he had said and for being the way he is… an obsessed beyblader.

_I don't want to be like you, brother._

He decided not to help Hiro anymore, and just go on, go back home.

"I'm sorry", Takao whispered as he walked away from his brother.

"Wait!!!" Hiro shouted while still kneeling."Before you leave, give me one valid excuse for giving it up". Hiro looked as if he was begging, begging for something that he had lost.

Takao stopped without looking back and said "I guess, I have changed... I believe that I can't beyblade forever. I have to face the world outside beyblading, grampa, my friends, school, and someday I'll have to work and have a family of my own. I also have dreams outside of beyblade, brother." then with a smile." Don't worry brother, I'll never forget all the things that had happened in beyblade, the matches, my friends that I have met along the way, Kai, Max, Rei and the others, and I will never forget my beyblade, Dragoon."

Then, with all the explanation, he ends with a sigh, "I think it's valid enough". Then, he walked away, just like the wind at sunset, calm, silent and lonely.

Hiro was left all alone, he stood up as he stare at Takao leaving, seeing that he's not wearing the cap that he gave when he was still a young boy.

_He's maybe leaving forever..._

_Why… I thought a boy like him could beyblade forever, I have high hopes for him, almost everybody looks up to him, what if the others find out, would they be in shock for he is not interested in beyblading anymore, or in panic for they have lost the champion of beyblade, or will he just be like the other ordinary bladders that just come and go without people noticing it. Arrghh!!! I don't know what to do any more, I don't know what to think…wait a minute!! _

A flash of Takao's last word…_and I will never forget my beyblade, Dragoon_…

_What!! Did he just…_

oo

Walking fast as night comes to haunt with its darkness, Takao was almost crying as he remembers all the things he had said to his brother,

_I'm such a good liar…that wasn't the reason why I quit. The reason why I've quit is because of you, YOU STUPID BROTHER!!!_

Then a flashback comes to his head,

Takao's was going to the BBA office because he was just so happy about all the improvements in the beyblading world, the newest and coolest blades have just been made, a new beyblade stadium was also under construction getting ready for the 4th BBA tournament, and no more anomalies have been experienced after the BEGA incident.

And also, he wanted to great the Chairman Daijubou if he's fine.

Before he entered the room, he heard the chairman was speaking to somebody, he tried to take a peak from the door to see who he was, _It's coach Hiro!!! Is he going to be coach again?!_ Takao was so excited to think his brother is going to be their coach again. He has already forgiven him even when he became coach, siding for the enemies. _Now I'm getting more excited for the tournament! _

_Arggh! Damn! I can't hear a word they're saying! Oh come on! They're finish already?!_

Hiro was already leaving the room, "Wait!" Mr Daijubou said, "I wanted to ask something."

_Thank goodness chairman halted him, I would have caught eavesdropping by brother, maybe I should scram, but then…_

"Sorry but I'm just curious, did you also think that Takao would win over Brooklyn during the final match?"

"No", Hiro answered coldy.

Takao was shocked, he's eyes wide open for what his brother have just said, his chest hurting,

_You didn't believe that I would win?! But why?! I thought you were only rooting for the other team to make me strong, but then… _

_Why did I even trust you?! You left grampa and me a long time ago just for beyblade! you wanted to fight and make me fall to the ground! And you don't even have the guts to come to our house! And now, I know the reason why you did all of that, because you're obsessed with beyblade!!! And you wanted to have the best beyblader be your pupil and be by your side!_

_At first you thought that I was the best blader around that's why you came back and tried to coach me. But then you saw Brooklyn, who was way talented than I ever was. And you wanted him, no, you wanted him to be yours alone, and you two will be legends in the beyblading world._

_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!_

Tears starts to flow from his eyes, but his eyes was not filled with sadness, but with anger. In his mind he wanted to bust in and just smack his brother and send him flying to the ground, but his body, it wont budge, it just stayed put, feeling weak and helpless from all the things in his mind…

"But why?" asked Mr. Daijubou, trying to restrain his anger.

"I guess I just thought I have seen the best beyblader in the world, even if he has evil inside of him. At first, I was very confident that he will defeat Takao, and I am still now. If only Brooklyn was emotionally stable with less pride and more determination back then, he could have easily won…"

"Stop!!!" the chairman shouted but not with anger, but with despair. He never thought that Takao's brother would be so cruel and so selfish. "You, can leave now." _If wasn't for Takao, we would be all be finished back there._

"Sorry to offend, but it was just saying my opinion.",Hiro apologized.

"You have proven your point, Our meeting is done anyway, you may now leave." said the Chairman not looking to Hiro.

Hiro didn't dare to speak, and headed to the door, and opened. He tried to look at the hallways, but saw nothing. _I though somebody spying on us, I guess not._

oo

He ran as fast so that he could not to get caught, feeling with hatred, and also with defeat.

_Why am I running away! I'm not afraid of him! But…_

oo (back to reality, where he just said he'd quit)

_I quit because I don't want to see you, to even think of you! And beyblading makes me connect with! That's why…_

_What! Why am I running around the neghborhood!? There's nothing to run from! And why are tears still flowing from my eyes?! I don't know, but I feel better doing this than think of anything else, just run away from everything…_

_Honestly…I never wanted to quit._

Then suddenly, a shadow appeared and bumped straight to it.

"OUUUCHHH!!!" shouted by two voices.

" Hey!! Watch where you're- Takao!?!"

"Hiromi!?! Where are you going at a time like?!" asked Takao.

"What 'bout you? What are you do- hey, are you crying? Hiromi looking concerned.

"Of course not!" Takao quickly rubbing his eyes, " My eyes just hurts!". Then he helped Hiromi to stand up. Then both started to walk to his dojo.

"Yeh right, well anyway, I am going to your place!" Hiromi said gaily.

"To make our lives miserable?" Takao teasing Hiromi.

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAID???" Hiromi's eyes burning, and her fist ready to punch.

"Haha… Did I said anything? Oh, I was just asking why you're going to my place" Takao, shaking, scared of being punched.

"Oh yeh, since your grampa is out, no one would cook for you two, and I know you only know how to cook rice and instant noodles, so I decided to drop by to give you real food,… since I'm such a good friend" Hiromi said proudly.

"I'm home alone, Daichi's with Max again. Yeh, I've noticed you've brought- You've cut your hair! Waaay shorter!" Takao shocked with Hiromi's new hair do.

"You like it?! I noticed that short hair for women is in today. And also, I wanted to change my look." said Hiromi with a smile.

_You look like a boy…_

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Hiromi send her fist flying straight to Takao's face and send him flying flat on the ground.

PAAACKK!!! KABLOOGG!!!

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!" Takao shouted his face still on the ground.

"HMPF!!!" Hiromi snobbed and continued to walk.

Takao stood up and said,"You're really are a --- " Hiromi glares Takao,"--aaa, nothing!". Takao scared for another hit on the face.

Then they continued to walk home.

_My face hurts but I feel much better than before. I guess I'm not going to be alone after all. I'm glad._

_Thank you…_

Hope you liked that one!

Wow! It's my first time to write a fanfiction, wait! Its my first time to write a fiction! No! its my first time to type a story and present in to the web! No, wait! It really is my first time write my own story, my ideas, my hands, my time. Wow! Feels good!)

Please review my story, to let my know if I should stop making stories cause I suck. Or to help me improve my writing, and also to be more confident in making the next chapter(Probably the next chapter will be about what Hiro thought Takao did…or something like that).

Suggestions are also welcomeD

And also, sorry for a long author's note, you know, first timers. (",)


	2. In The Right Place

**Title:** To a New Beginning

**Chapter:** 2. In The Right Place

**Completed chapter one**: 11/10/06

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!!! Well except, my story.

**Guide**: This is very important; (spoiler) in my story I assumed that Kai's beyblade was destroyed and was not restored at the end of season 3. And his bitbeast was in Takao's beyblade since during the final match, Dranzer and Dragoon and the others join forces to defeat Brooklyn but since its home (the beyblade) is destroyed, it then goes to Takao's blade. (Actually, I haven't seen the last episode, I just read a bunch of spoilers, I'm such a bad beyblade fan!--spanks herself--)

Well, that's all folks, hope you enjoy.

-o-o-

"You're leaving already?!" Takao asked.

"Of course! I have to go home now. It's getting too late." Hiromi leaving already.

"Wait?!" Takao grasps on Hiromi's hand, begging her not to leave.

Hiromi looking skeptical, " Wow, there must be something wrong with you for wanting me not to leave" then looks straight face to face to Takao, still, very puzzled at the same time amused, " are you sick?!"

"HELL NO!!!" Takao blushed, "Fine! If you don't want to stay, then I'll go along with you home." As he follows her to the door.

Still baffled by his behavior, Hiromi still walks out of the room and out of the dojo, "No thanks, I can go home by myself. And besides, you should be practicing with your beyblade, the tournament is near ahead. You don't want to loose your title, riiight???" Hiromi's eyes glitters, wanting to see him beybattle again, for her he only looks cool when he's playing.

Takao just nodded, wanting to show false excitement for the upcoming event.

Then, Hiromi waved goodbye as she disappears from the view.

Cold wind rushed to Takao. Feeling loneliness again, wanting her to come back. Come back to him to fill the emptiness he's feeling inside.

He went back inside the dojo, turns off the lights, lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Darkness feeding his loneliness again.

_What do I do now? Arrrggh! I just wish I could just get out of here! Far from everyone, far from everything…_

Silence creeps through the empty room. He can't sleep, but he doesn't want to stand up either. Then, suddenly,

"Who's there!!!?" Takao bolted out of his bed and up then came running to the porch, feeling that somebody is in the house on the porch.

Then, he saw a shadowy figure, the figure looking like a man at the age of 20's, approaching Takao with no hesitation.

As the man approaches, Takao warns him, "STOP! Don't come any closer or I'll---".

"Relax, it's just me" answered the shadow.

"What?!" Takao's eyes widen as the man appears to the light. It's Hiro!

"What the hell are you doing here!?! I thought we already have talked about this?!" he asked furiously to his brother.

"No, I'm not talking about that anymore, I have more important issues to talk about." He said grimly.

"WHERE'S YOUR BEYBLADE??!!!!"

He shouted and grasped his brother's very tightly that it hurt Takao. But he didn't care, he is more angry than before. His eyes are so sharp like knives that it could cut through Takao.

"What?! What are you talking about?" he answered defiantly, not looking at his brother, trying to break away from his brother's wrathful hands.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!! What did you do to your Dragoon!?!" Hiro shouted, still very angry.

"What?! How did you…?! I didn't…! I---" Takao can't take it anymore, his emotions overflowing, then suddenly, he break into tears, "---I'm sorry…".

Hiro's heart softens, seeing his brother cry, seeing him in pain. He had never seen him be so lonely before. He always thought that he's always a cheerful boy who you can always lean on.

Now he's the one lonely, but doesn't have anyone to lean on.

He then let loose of his brother's arm. Then suddenly, he hugged his younger brother, trying to ease his pain.

Takao was confused, for he didn't know why he would do such a thing.

_Why did you hug me…?_

"I don't understand what's going on with you, but you always have me, remember that". Hiro said softly while he still has Takao hugging him firmly in his arms.

Takao did not answered, he just continued to cry and savor the fact he is now lying in his brother's arms.

_I haven't hugged you since last year, I guess I missed it._

"Now Takao, I really wanted to know what did you do with your beyblade." He asked, with no more anger, not hugging Takao anymore, but looking at him sincerely.

"It's not my beyblade anymore" Takao wiping his tears,

"WHAT!?! But why?! Where's your beyblade now?!" Hiro asked, restraining to be angry again.

"Kai, I gave it to Kai." the young boy answered, looking guilty.

Hiro sighed, "Well, at least we know where it is?" he said calmly, not wanting to argue with his brother anymore.

"I guess my business is done here, I'm going."

"What?! That's it?" asked Takao.

"Yeh, that's it" Hiro thought he doesn't want bother his brother anymore looking tired and weary. Although he thinks he should accompany his younger brother, he doesn't want to stay for he feels its not his house anymore. He then walks out of the house and disappeared with the darkness of the night.

"Wait—" his voice was already too late to call his brother back.

He went inside the dojo, and back to his room. Feeling exhausted from all the things that have happened that day, he jumps to bed and easily falls asleep.

-o-o-

(what really happened when Takao gives Dragoon to Kai just, the same day. )

At school, lunchbreak,

"Hey Takao! I'm goin' to do something at the computer room. See you later!", shouted Kenny as he leaves the classroom.

"Yeh sure! I'm just going to be up the roof", Takao shouted back.

Then, Takao hurries to the rooftop to have a moment of peace and quite. But then, he opens the door to see a lot of students hanging out in the place.

"I can't believe this have become student's no. 1 hang-out!" mustered to himself. "Well guess I can't drive them all away, might as well deal with it." He then goes to he usually lies down to think and sometimes, to daydream. Then,

"GET UP!!!" shouted a man in a very commanding voice that Takao jumped to his feet.

"KAI!!!" Takao, shocked at the same time flustered, "What the hell are you doing here!?!"

He looks at his friend seeing that he have grown a lot taller, more masculine and a lot more scarier than before.

"I want a match! RIGHT NOW!", Kai shouted but not in anger but in something else.

Some of the students who've noticed them shouted, "LOOK! It's Kai! And they're having a match!!" . Some of the fangirls of Kai blushed and shouted for joy. "Aahhh! It's Kai!" (with hearts and flowers in the background).

The shouts and cheers of the students annoyed Kai, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!", shouted aggressively at the students.

All of the students got scared and didn't disagree with Kai and headed straight to the exit.

In less than a minute, only the two of them are left.

"I guess it's only us now" Kai smirks.

"Yeh, I realized that. You really got quite an attitude." Takao answered back, standing straight up and looking serious.

"Let's Beyblattle, NOW!!!" Kai shouts as he shows his new beyblade, a black beyblade. From the looks of it, it doesn't have a bitbeast and and it is obvious that Dranzer is a better beyblade from his new one.

"You can't win against me with a beyblade like that. And besides, I have two beast in my beyblade, Dragoon and, your Danzer" He said calmly.

"That's why I wanna fight you! If I win, Dranzer will recognize me and return back to me!", he shouted, still holding its shooting position.

"It's that it? You should have just asked me then. And besides, I can't use Dranzer anyway", Takao smiled.

"No way! I will not take Dranzer without a fight! It wouldn't be just right!"

"Your ego's really big" Takao still smiling, "Here". Takao holds Kai's big hand, then hands down his beyblade.

"What's the meaning of this!?! What are you doing?!" Kai was perplexed of what just his opponent did.

"It's yours, I'm not joining the championships anymore", Takao smiled, then looked back and walked away.

Kai was shocked from what he have just heard… he stayed in his placed as if he was paralyzed,

_You can't just walk away! You just can't! What about all the things that I have done just to fight and to defeat, just to be with you…_

_What?! Did I just said that? I guess it's just that I have always have you inside my head, the competition,the angst,the rush blood,the excitement,the enjoyment of beyblading with you. But now… I don't want to just beyblade with you, I want to be with you. What is this feeling?!_

_Damn it!!! I can't understand! I'm so confused! _

Heart's pounding fast, seeing his friend walk away from him. His eyes, almost pleading to return back to him, near him, to be with him.

_Is this what they called love!?! Haha! I must be paranoid! But then, I haven't loved someone before from what I can remember. Maybe it is love!... Is this love?! This feeling, always thinking of you. And when I see you I always feel weak and make me sink to my knees, which irritates me for I hate feeling weak. But at the same time feeling happy and excited 'cause I'll be with you again, our beyblattle reaching for the stars. _

_I'm determined! I want to find out… if this is really love…_

He pockets back his black beyblade. He runs quickly towards the boy leaving, then holds Takao's left shoulder with his right hand, his left hand still holding Dragoon tightly. He looks at Takao with his sincere eyes, then suddenly…

He kissed Takao.

_What!?! Why are you kissing me!?!_

Takao tried to struggle but was unable to for Kai is now holding him against the wall the not being able to move.

Kai then sinks his lips even deeper, deeper that they are kissing passionately and their bodies, so close to each other that they could feel each others warmth. And Takao, he's not hesitating anymore, for he too began to like kissing Kai with his soft lips.

A mixture of thoughts and emotions in Takao's head,

_Why am I doing this? This is wrong! But then again it feels good. But why, do I have feelings for you. I like you, but only as a friend. But now…_

Takao kisses back to Kai,

_I kinda love you…_

KRIIINNNGGG!!!

Both of them almost jump to their feet, then they remembered, they're at school!!!

Kai let loose of Takao's body and lips. Takao suddenly runs away from Kai. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to think about it. He just run and headed straight to the classroom.

Kai was left alone; he was mortified for he was afraid that somebody might have seen them, that what they've done was wrong. He then felt cold, wanting his body to feel Takao's again, his lips again.

He remembered, he's still holding Dragoon in his hands. He then remembered the more important issue…_Is he serious about quitting?_

He then leaps off the roof, with his feelings for Takao at the back of his mind.

(in Takao's class)

_Why did I said I love him? Do I really love him? Is that really love that I felt, kissing him, feeling care and passion for him for the first time? Arrghhh!!! He's really something! I can't understand him at all! Maybe that's it! The reason for that feeling, I wanted to know him, to know him more, to know the real Kai. If it is it, then I may not really love him, I guess…_

_I don't know…_

He continues to daydream as he stares at blue sky on the window,

_I guess I also have to meet Hiro later…_

-o-o-

Hiromi didn't came home that night.

As Takao lay peacefully into his sleep, his is unaware of the danger ahead of him.

-o-o-

OMG!!!... My story evolved into a yaoi!! I can't help it. Most of the stories in beyblade are about boy pairings, and I'm becoming one of them too. Argggh! I must restrain myself…

Nope, I'm not gonna make my whole story into a yaoi, just some parts of it 8D. And besides, I don't think I'm good at that genre, I just made it because I really want to.

Hehe..a fast update, I must be very bored with my life.

Please make a review, a suggestion, an insult. Anything! I really needed it to know how I will progress with my story.Thank you! Mwahhh!

And also, give me name, any cool name, for the next chapters.

And again, sorry for the long note. I'm desperate and slightly paranoid. 8D


	3. Missing

**Title:** To a New Beginning

**Chapter:** 3. Missing

**Completed chapter three**: 11/12/06

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…nothing---becoming mad---8D

Thank you for all the people that have read this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

-o-o-

A sound of the telephone woke up Takao early in the morning. Takao tries to ignore the ringing and cling to his bed, but he couldn't take it, it was too noisy to go back to sleep. He answers the phone,

"Hello?..." Takao then yawns.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you but is Hiromi there?", asked the person in the telephone in a polite manner.

Takao immediately identified the voice, its Hiromi's mother. "No ma'am. Why? Didn't she came home last night", answered with concern.

"No, I just came home earlier and she's still not here. I don't know where did she go last night and the only place I can think of right now is your place", her voice somewhat shaky.

Takao couldn't think of any other places that she would have gone, "Yes she did came with me to my home last night, but leaves after we finished dinner. I insisted to come with her but she refused, I'm sorry". Takao now scared since it's partially his fault.

"That's alright, I'll just call a few of her friends, call me if you know where she is, ok?", she cuts off the phone.

Where the hell did she'd gone to!!!

Takao thinks for a moment, _Maybe she's at Chief's, and besides, the only number that I've got that is Hiromi's friend is his._

Takao dials the telephone,"HELLO!!?!!", he shouted.

"WHAAA?!! Hey! It's only you Takao. Please stop scaring me like that, especially early in the morning." Shouted back Kenny.

Takao apologized then asked if he had seen Hiromi. "No I haven't seen her. Her mother just called me awhile ago… Why? What happened to her?" worried Kenny.

"I don't know either, that's why I'm asking you!"

"Oh… I don't think she would be stubborn enough to sleep with the other classmates since its still Friday, we have school." Answered Kenny.

"Shit!!! I forgot about that!!! Ahhh! It's getting late! Catch 'ya later!", Takao hangs off and runs to the bathroom.

_I can't believe him! Oh well,_ "Mom, I'm leaving, see you later!". Kenny goes out of his house

and headed for school.

-o-o-

Takao heads off to the door, then suddenly, he remembered his cap. _Should I wear it?... Maybe not…_

Takao ran like crazy across the neighborhood so that he wouldn't be late. But then, as usual, he came late.

He entered the room but didn't hear Hiromi's voice shouting 'YOU'RE LATE!!!' as he usually did. Instead, he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Please sit down Mr. Kinomiya! Good thing I'm in a good mood today or I would have not let you in my class." said by a new and strict teacher, Ms. Kobayashi.

"Sorry, err…Yes Ma'am!" he immediate went to his sit. He looks at Hiromi's sit but didn't see her. _Where is she!?!_ He wanted to whisper to Chief (sitting next to him), but didn't since he was too afraid of their teacher. He then just wait and stared blankly to the blackboard, pretending to listen to their teacher.

Recess came and he directly talked to Kenny. "Where do think Hiromi go?"

"I don't know Takao, maybe we should start asking them." Kenny suggested.

"Yeh! Great idea!", Takao now slightly enthusiastic.

One by one they asked there classmates.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I didn't see her either but I saw her last night, I thought she was going to your place."

"yeh she did, but she only stayed for a moment, she said she'd be going home but her mother said she didn't", answered Takao.

"Her mother called me too but I also have no idea." Answered by another student.

"nope, no idea"

"sorry, no"

A small crowd forms, also wanting to know what happened to Hiromi.

"She's gone and nobody knows where is she?! Do you think she's been kidnapped?!" asked by one of the boys.

"Haha! No way! No kidnapper would even dare to kidnapped that blabbermouth! No one could take her noisiness!" said by Ichise, a bully in their class at the back of the crowd.

None of the students laughed at his joke except his gang. And Takao, he was very much insulted for what he had heard.

He was so angry that he grips his hand and quickly runs to Ichise to punch,

"WHY YOUUUU?!!!!..." He almost jumped towards the boy to punch him straight to the face, but the other students stopped him not wanting to cause any outrage.

"Hey Takao! Just quit it!" shouted Kenny.

"Why?! Don't you think it's funny? Especially you Takao, since she always annoy you the most." Ichise smirks.

"Even though she's like that she's still my friend!!!" Takao shouted, still infuriated.

"Hey! Settle down! The next teacher is comin'!" shouted by another classmate.

The class immediately went to their sits. Takao looks at Ichise sharply while Ichise acts as if nothing happened.

Takao and Kenny have to wait for dismissal to ask for others again.

After the class, the two of them began asking questions to some of their classmates and some students outside their class, and other teachers. In all of what they've done, there is still no clue of Hiromi's whereabouts.

"It's almost dark, lets call it a day." Kenny said.

"But!",

"Don't worry, you'll just leave your bag in your house, then will meet at her house at 7 to see if their any clues on her whereabouts. Is that ok?" suggested by Kenny.

Takao smiled and nodded, and went straight home.

-o-o-

He immediately runs to the door and shouted "Gramps!!! I'm hung---", "Oh, I forgot, he's still on his vacation. Hmpf! I wish I had just come with Kenny to beg for food…". His stomach begins growls then falls to the floor. "I'm soo tired!!! And hungry!!!".

He almost fell asleep then suddenly, the phone rang. _It's probably her mother…maybe they have found her!!!_ With that thought in his head he quickly stands up and runs to the phone.

"Hello?"

"You want to see your noisy friend alive?" asked by a big rugged voice.

"What the---WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?!" Takao shouted to the phone.

"Meet me at 7, in an abandoned building near your school. Don't tell anyone or you'll never see her again" then he hangs up.

Takao, still holding the phone, perplexed to what he had just heard,

_Damn! Not again!!_

_Now Hiromi's been kidnapped! And its all because of me!!! Stupid me!!_

"Oh shit! It's already 7!!!"

He didn't think twice and runs out of the house and to the building, where Hiromi and the mysterious man is waiting for him.

-o-o-

Takao is now at the front of the building. A blonde slightly older than him and all in black coat welcomes him. The young man smiled then said, "Hey don't look at me like that! I'm not the one you talked to back there, I'm just one of his man. My boss is waiting for you inside the building, so please, come in". He then opens the door for Takao.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!", Takao shouted aggressively, his hands ready for another fight.

"My, my, what a temper you've got there, boss wouldn't like that. About your friend, she's alright. She's also inside, waiting for you…", the man gave a sly look to Takao.

Takao didn't want to fight anymore, he just want to bring Hiromi back. He runs through the door, passed by the blonde then enters a very dark warehouse.

"COME OUT!!! LET GO OF HIROMI!! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!!!" he shouted throughout the unlighted, empty room.

"Being heroic as always, are we? The champion of beyblade." Answered by a big voice by the shadows.

"It's you!!! Bring Hiromi back!!!" Takao, furious but restraining himself for the enemy might do something to her. "Where is she?! Let me see her!"

"as you wish…"

The lights turned on and like he assumed, it was a warehouse except that it is neatly polished, very different from the outside, almost like Ms. Judy's office/training building. Then he saw Hiromi at the back of the big and very masculine man; her mouth taped, and both her wrist and ankles all tied up.

"Hiromi!!!"

Hiromi also wanted to shout back but the tape on her mouth only makes her speak out a series of burbles.

"Now what is it that you want from me?!" Takao, now more serious than angry.

"Now you've got me. Ok, I'll go straight to the point so that we could all go home without anyone getting hurt", answered back, too politely compared to his sinister voice.

"I want you to not to join the tournament!!!" he shouted, now in a violent voice.

_Wow! That's something new… _Takao laughs at himself.

"But of course, I have to makes sure that you don't enter. You decide, give me your beyblade or will have a beyblade match?!" he asked.

Takao didn't now what to say or do, should he say he already quit, he doesn't have his beyblade , or just keep his mouth shut and just refuse.

He's all puzzled, and then looked at Hiromi, who suddenly…_What?! Did she just blink at me?! Does she have a plan?!..._

"Sorry, I don't have my beyblade with me, so I can't choose any of your options." Takao now falsely smiling to his enemy.

"Oh…that's why you look confused. Very well, that wouldn't be a problem. I'll let my men to go to your place and find your beyblade. Then we wait here until I have your blade. Then I'll let your girl go. Now isn't that simple?" Then he grinned with his rough face. He lifts his phone from his pocket and calls to his subordinates. Then suddenly,

ZWUUNGG!!!

A beyblade came flying across the room! And spins like crazy!!!

"WHAT THE HELL!!!", the big man panicked "FIND OUT WHO LET GO OF THAT BEYBLADE!!!"

The wild beyblade bounced to the walls, hits some men and breaks the lights making the room the dark again, and the beyblade continues to spin to distract the grunt. While the man was distracted, Takao sneaks toward Hiromi to help untie her. She then gets the beyblade, both of them makes a run for it.

Even if the lights are still turned off the enemy realized they're escaping,

"MEN!!! GET THEM!!!"

The two heroes are running away to the exit, Takao noticed that nobody's blocking it, even the blonde awhile ago. Then, they continued to head straight to the exit.

"Stupid of him to let most his men out of this place!!!" Hiromi then laughed pompously.

"What are you laughing for?! They almost got us!! And besides we're still the target even if escaped that!",he shouted crossly back to Hiromi.

"mmm…sorry 'bout that. But I guess nobody's chasing us", Both of them stopped then looked behind, no people are following them.

Takao grasps her hands and both continued to run, "No! We still must run! We're headin' to my place!".

Hiromi almost stumbles, "What?! Didn't you hear what he said? He send men to your place! He'll catch us again if we go there!!!", she shouted back.

"But---"

"Come on Takao!! What are you thinking?! Your life is more important than your beyblade?!"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

He didn't answered back, they just continued to run as fast as they could across the neighborhood to his house.

-o-o-

A bright light shines through the whole neighborhood, _Wait! It's not light! It's fire!!! Shit!_

The two run as fast as they, fearing for what they assumed is true.

Takao's house, completely burning to the ground…

the two couldn't believe what they saw. They stand in front of the house, too shocked to even move.

Suddenly, a shadow rose from the flames, walking towards Takao…the shadow was indistinguishable until he was near Takao,

"It's you!", Takao angry at the same time scared. It was the young man he met just awhile ago.

"Oh so I'm delighted. We meet again." He smiled sweetly as if Takao was a friend of his.

Takao defends Hiromi and himself," What are you going to do to us now?!", his voice croaked, scared of what he had just seen awhile ago. Hiromi was beside him, speechless also of that blonde did awhile ago.

"Nothing, really. My business is done here.", he answered politely.

"Oh yeh!! Then why did you have to burn my house?!"

**_That is what I do to something that's useless to me…_**

He gave Takao a dark, cold look, then laughs cynically, walking away from them, into the darkness…

The two of them are stunned,

"O my gosh!! Don't worry Takao! I'll go get some help!" Hiromi runs quickly to the neighbors and shouts out for help.

Takao was still standing, staring blankly at his house, burning into ashes…

-o-o-

This chapter is longer than the first two, even with only one reviewer! Crazy!

Reviews, suggestions, insults and violent reactions are still welcome! 8D

And, as always, I'm begging for new cool names.

Next chapter! "A Promising Beyblader!"


	4. As The Moon Smiles On Me

**Title:** To a New Beginning

**Chapter:** 4. As The Moon Smiles On Me

**Chapter completed**: 11/14/06

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade.

Sorry, change of plans, instead, I moved "A Promising Beyblader" to another chap…or maybe not.

--o—o--

"Did you think he really walked through the flames without getting burned?!" asked Hiromi as she tries to stray Takao from thinking about the house. She would rather see him very angry than being lonely like that.

The two teenagers are sitting at the back of the fire ambulance. The firemen already controlled the fire and are now clearing out the debris left by the burn.

Takao didn't notice her, he just sit and stares blankly to the ground.

"Hey come on! At least say something?! Heeeyyy?!! Takaaaoo… Yoohooo!!?!! Earth to Takaao?!" Hiromi making funny faces and trying to cheer him up.

He then finally looked to Hiromi, but his eyes still looking gloomy, "Sorry, it's all my fault. Why all of this had happened because they wanted me! The reason you've been kidnapped, my house, and I don't know what's next?! I don't want anyone to get involve with me anymore."

"Oh, Takao…" she felt sorry for Takao.

The event has calmed down, some of the neighbors went back to their house, and only a few firemen, two police officers and a reporter are left in the area.

"TAKAO!!! HIROMI!!! BOTH OF ARE ALRIGHT???" shouted by Kenny, as he runs with Hiromi's mother, towards the two.

Hiromi's mother immediately hugs her, "Where have you been?! I have been worried sick about you?! Tell me what happened?!!" asked by mother.

Takao answers, "Sorry ma'am it's all---", Hiromi interrupts him, "Mother, Takao rescued me from the kidnappers but since we got away from them, they get even on us by burning Takao's house". She then pleads to her mother to let him stay at their house.

"But Hiromi??" Takao embarrassed, thinking that it's his fault but still she helps him.

Her mother bows down to Takao, "Thank you very much for saving my daughter. I will be forever grateful. You can come stay in our house for awhile as the beginning of my repayment" she suggested as he sweetly smiled to him.

"Oh no, that completely unnecessary! Please Ma'am don't bow to me" Takao still shy to her mother.

Hilary suddenly pushes Takao, "HEY COME ON!! Don't be shy?! It's not like you! There's food in our place and we're both hungry…I know you couldn't resist", and grins to him.

GROOWLLL!!!

"Haha! Even your stomach says yes! Come on let's go!"she shouted cheerfully. Takao blushed. Then she shouted to Kenny, "Hey Chief!! You take care of the police and the reporters here if they ask, ok? See ya'!!!"

"What?!! That's unfair!!! Why me?! I don't even know what really happened!!!", Kenny shouted back, slightly angry and completely confused.

Hiromi's eyes glitter, begging for Kenny, "Pleeeasse, Kenny. Look at me and Takao, we're both very tired. I know you're a very good friend". Her eyes twinkles while he hugs him.

"Arggghh! Stop that! Ok, ok! I'll do it. Let's just meet tomorrow morning here."

"Deal! See you tomorrow!" and she goes with Takao and her mother and went to her place.

On the other hand, Kenny is being stampede by a lot of questions coming from a lot of people.

"IT'S SO UNFAAIIIR!!!"

-o-o-

After dinner, and Takao and Hiromi are making his bed on the floor of the living room.

"Sorry, this is all we can offer. I don't know if my dads old clothes will fit you---"

"Oh come on, Hiromi. You have already done so much for me, you don't need to apologize". He noticed a bulging object on her pocket, then he remembered…that beyblade that saved their lives.

"Hey, who's beyblade is that?" he asked curiously.

Then she said proudly, "of course! It's mine!"

"Yeh, right."Takao not convinced.

"It's true!! Why don't believe me?! I'll prove to you, but first---". She gets her beyblade from her pocket and shows off, "TAADAAA!!! This is my 'Lunar Dancer'!!! Great isn't she?".

"Wow, the bey is kinda nice! But I'm still not convinced that it's yours".

"Wha!?! Still not convinced that it's mine?! Ok then, I'll just tell you the whole story of what just happened…

Hiromi sits down on the couch while Takao lay to his bed, knowing that it'll be a very long story.

"I was going home last night then suddenly, two grown man in black jumpsuits tries to kidnap me. Of course I tried to resist and shout for help but the other guy just whack me on the head! Good thing I have my beyblade which I was going to show to you that night but I guess I'll just show in the upcoming tournament. Well anyway, I wake up and I couldn't move! I panicked but I couldn't scream either. Then, somebody opened the window and then I realized that it's already morning. Their boss talked to me about that he wanted to make you quit since you will be an obstacle to his plan. He also said that I could only be free if you said you'd agree to him. Then he and his men went out and I was tied all day on that warehouse with that ugly guard! While the guard's not looking, I tried to squeeze my hands off the rope so that I could escape. Imagine that!? I did that all day! Good thing I didn't get any scars, just a reddish wrist….Ahem!... back to the story, By the time that big grunt called to you, I was just pretending that my hands are still tied and waiting for the right time to escape. By the time you went to save me, I was already ready to shoot and when I saw some of his men already left, I shoot my beyblade then we escape! I'm so great am I!?!". then she laughs pompously at herself.

(Yawns)" Your story's too long, I'm just wanted you to convince me if that's yours", Takao now lying on the prepared bed. "I'm sleepy, you should be resting by now, after all, you're the one didn't get a good sleep last night. Lets talk about it tomorrow…" Takao yawns again.

"Takao, I have one more thing to ask—" now speaking in a serious tone, " What about what he wanted? Wanting you to quit. Are you still entering the tournament even if Dragoon was destroyed and his threats?"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow…"

Hiromi suddenly jumps to Takao"OUCHH!!! Hiromi what are you doing?!" she then yells," I'm not gonna make you sleep until you answer my question?!"

" Alright, alright! I'll answer you're stupid question! Just get off me!!"

"Oh sorry-" she climbs off Takao and sits on the floor.

"I already quit"

"Whaaat?!! What do you mean by that?!"

"I've already decided to quit beyblade even before his threat."

"But---But why?!!"

"None of your business!!!"

"If you're gonna be like that then FINE!!!" she kicks on Takao already lying sideways and heads to her bedroom.

_I'm sorry Hiromi, I just don't know how I'm gonna explain it to you. And I'm already grateful for all of your cover-up. I'm just…_

He felt that not only his body is exhausted but his head as well. He never thought about things too seriously before. With all pressure he falls to his sleep.

-o-o-

The next morning,

She kicks on Takao while he's still asleep, "WAKE UP!!! You're lazy as a sloth! It's already 10 am and you're still asleep. We have a meeting with Chief, remember?!", and shouts to his ear.

"Hey! You don't have to make me deaf! Alright I'm up already." Pushes Hiromi then gets up. He then gets some clothes he borrowed and rushes to the bathroom.

"Hurry up!!! Chief's probably mad making him wait!",

"Alright! I'm coming!"

After He finished taking a bath, they both run to his burned house.

Kenny could see from afar and yells,"Hey! Both of you are so unfair!!! You left me to suffer last night and now you let me wait for more than an hour!?!".

Both of them run toward Kenny then Hiromi apologized saying it was all Takao's fault. "MY FAULT!?!" he bickered, "Then why didn't you wake me up earlier?! I bet you also got up late?!". "Why youuu…!". And the both of them started to quarrel like cat and dog.

"Oh boy, what a way to the start the morning" Kenny sighs. He then tries to stop the two, which is unsuccessful. Then suddenly,

WAAAAHHHH!!! HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!

A truck with a lifter, trying to clean the place, just swung pass them, almost hitting all of their heads.

"Well at least both of you stopped!"

"Sorry 'bout that Chief. Can we still go in to take a look?", Takao now looking worried.

"Umm…maybe—" Takao rapidly goes in, "wait! I'm still not sure!", Hiromi tags along with him, both ignoring Kenny.

Takao immediately goes to where his room was before. " Oh come on!!! It's all burned down!?!" then begins to cry exaggeratedly," My money! My clothes! My Manga! ALL ARE GONE AND BURNED TO THE GROUND!!!", with tears running like waterfalls.

"Oh you're overdramatic! Cut it out!" she looks around. "I go check on the other places."

_And my caps gone too…_

"Wow! Amazing! You're grampa's garden wasn't even touched!" Kenny now also inside.

"And most of the kitchen utensils and appliances are not destroyed as well!" Hiromi shouted.

Takao then tries search for another place, looking for a small shrine where he got his bitbeast, Dragoon…I guess it's gone as well…

Two of his friends saw his lonely face and approaches to cheer him up.

"Oh Takao, I'm so sorry about your beyblade…" Hiromi empathized.

"No it's not like that." He answered back.

"WHAATT?! You mean to tell me that he left his beyblade and was destroyed?!" Kenny shouted, shocked for what she had said.

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! I didn't left Dragoon in this house…", The two sighs for relief then, "…I gave it to someone else."

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Both of them were staggered, not knowing what there going to say next.

"Hn.", Takao smirks, "Grampa's gonna kill me for this."

Hiromi ask politely, trying not to offend Takao "Mmm…you forgot. You told me last night that you are going to explain to us about quitting…remember?"

"I thought I said to you before, none of your---" he then remembers how she has been nice to and he realized that they have the right to know, after all they are his friends. "Ok, I'll tell it to both of you…at Chief's place---", his stomach growls, "I'M HUNGRY!!!"

Both of them smiled, seeing him at a better mood right now.

-o-o-

At Chief's place,

"Oh I'm so stuffed!!!" in front him are plates all piled up.

"Of course you're stuffed!!! You should be! You ate six plates! You should be ashamed of Chief's mother!" She staring grossly to Takao.

"Oh it's ok, it's Takao anyway." Kenny's mother at the counter, taking orders from other costumers.

Kenny yelling from upstairs, "Hey guys! You're already finished?! Just get upstairs!" The two excused themselves then goes to Kenny's room. "I just thought downstairs was too noisy for an important conversation. Takao…" All of them sat down looking seriously to Takao.

"Takao, please tell everything, no more secrets ok?" She sincerely asked to him.

Takao sighs, "I never wanted to say it this way but---"

Then he starts to explain all that happened the past few days, starting from giving Dragoon to Kai(not telling about the kissing part) up to his decision to quit, with that as the longest part.

Throughout his speech, his friends didn't interrupt him. He noticed that their faces are full dismay and loneliness…_I'm so sorry…_

-o-o-

It was already sunset when Hiromi and Takao left Kenny's House. Hiromi was walking ahead of Takao. Takao just stared and followed her. He doesn't know if she's still upset since she hasn't spoken to him after he explained everything. _Oh Hiromi…_

"Hey Takao! You're gonna pay for that!" Hiromi still walking ahead of him.

"Huh?!" confused yet happy for she had spoken to him again.

Then she stopped,goes towards him, faces him, _What the...?_ "You're going to teach me more about beyblade!?!" He never saw her eyes determined as before.

"Since you're not goin' to the tournament, I'm gonna snatch that prize! I'm gonna be the champ! Even if Daichi's around!!!"

Takao almost laughed, he knows that she's just cheering him up, "Sure! Let's start tomorrow!"

He then holds her hand, but now softly not like before when they where escaping. She blushed but then smiled. He gives back a sweet smile to her as well, and they walk happily, hand by hand back home.

-o-o-

Later that night, Takao lying on his new bed in Hiromi's place,

_Damn! Can't sleep!!!_

Takao stares at the ceiling, too many things are still bothering his head. He couldn't take it. He went out and goes to the roof for a breath of cold and fresh midnight air. He lies again then,

"Hello, Takao…", A man standing against the moonlight suddenly appeared in front of him. The shadow is quite different from the blonde they saw before, looking much more older than him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM ARE YOU?!"

"Don't worry. I'm not one of them. I have nothing to do with them".

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?! And how come you know that somebody's after me!"

"I've been spying on you for a couple of days. Hey, don't be angry, I'm actually here to help you."

Takao sneers, "And why would you help me?! And how?!"

"Well, I'm asking you to join the tournament.--" Then he approaches Takao" Of course in our side, in our place."

(The shadow turns to be a young man, maybe around 20's, having red-brown eyes, and his eyes , clear light blue as the summer sky)

"What?!", Takao looking perplexed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because it will benefit both you and me."

"Wha? I still don't get?!"

"You can still be able to beyblade while we get what we wanted, to let our group win."

"Come on, think about it….I have to leave now"

**_The beyblading world won't stop even if you're gone, only you would._**

He slowly vanishes into thin air, "Just call me if you have decide…by the way, my name's Gealach."

Takao was stunned, by his disappearing act and by last words he had said…

I don't understand…"HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He stops yelling, he knows that he won't be back until he made up his mind. He stares at the moon to think back of all the things he had said.

He falls back to his back, lies down on the roof to calm down. _Crap! Now I can never sleep._

--o--o--

This chappy is even longer than the last chaps! Wow! How can I keep on doing like that even with only a few reviews!?!

Me: Haha! 1st chap was drama, next was yaoi, then last one was somewhat action, and this one, well… is a lot of talking! What's next?!

Takao: Gee…I don't know, a party?...Come on! Give me a break for once! Look at what you've done and doing to me!

Me: no way I'm going to make you relax! Next chappy;

Rick: Hey Max! Let's drink beer!

Max: No way! I'm still a minor!

Michael: Oh come Max! You're a killjoy. Your mom's not looking.

(Rick and Michael drags Max)

Max: WAAAAAHHH!!! HELP MEEE!!!

You: Is really relevant to the next chappy!?!

Me: Well, you have to wait and read to find out!

Takao: Don't listen to her she's a psycho…what the hell is gealach anyway?!

Me:8D


	5. Three Cheers For The BrokenPart1

Chap 5 and 6 are supposed to be 1 chap, but I guess it was too long, so I cut it.

Hope you enjoy this one

--o—o--

At the airport, late afternoon,

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Max carrying his luggage, saying his goodbye to his father and Daichi.

"Promise that you kick their butts, especially Rick's ok!?!" Daichi shouted optimistically as always, knowing that Max is still the best in their place and the training they have done together.

Max smiled, "You can bet on that!" he then waves goodbye leaves to two to catch his plane.

"Hey! Say hello to your mom for me!" Mr. Mizuhara shouted.

"Sure dad!" his voice fading away.

Max conveys to his airplane while the two went home to Mr. Mizuhara's place. The plane is heading to New York were Ms. Judy's office is. And while Max excited at the same time obnoxious (thinking that Rick will be his partner again), the plane cruise quietly into the sunset.

-o-o-

Meanwhile on Ms. Judy's office, in the US

"You don't trust me and my beyblading skills, don't you?!" Emily yelling furiously, eyes glowing from anger, slamming Ms. Judy's table with her hand. "You think Max and Rick are the only beybladers good enough for you!"

Ms. Judy sitting on her chair, calmly replied, "I trust you but not your beyblading skills. And about Max and Rick, I think they're the best in our country, that's why I focus my attention only to them."

"But still! You're being unfair! Just because we lost to the Beybreakers a very long time ago doesn't mean were not capable of winning anymore! Look! Eddy already left the team and you don't give a damn about it! You didn't even restrain him to leave; you didn't even asked why he left! You don't care about anything except winning, you're son and Rick!!!" Emily shouted, and ended up breathless and almost crying.

Ms. Judy stood up, looking to her sharply but coldly,"Listen, I'll be frank. You're not that good at beyblading anymore. Most of them have improve, even Michael who always says that he'll be leaving our team someday for his baseball still tries to improve his beyblading skills, and he does. Not like you. You know a lot but can only do so little. There's nothing more of you… everybody have passed you by, Emily."

Emily was silent for a minute, and under her glasses were widened grey eyes, eyes that are crying, fogging her glasses. She was shocked for what her boss said…_Everybody has passed me by?_...She then went back to her senses, her anger, "Fine! If you really think I'm worthless then I QUIT!!!"

Ms. Judy's sits down and coldly answered, "That's fine with me."

"What?! You don't care?! Not only you'll loose another beyblader but also an assistant?!"

"It's alright with me, it's your choice anyway." Ms. Judy not looking at her but continuing some paper works.

Her tears stopped falling. And anger was replaced with sorrow. She wiped her tears and walked slowly out of Ms. Judy's office into the hallway, walking in despair.

She smiled as she looks at every room in the building. Saying hellos to her co-workers but not saying that she will be leaving. The last room she visited is her room. She lays on her bed for awhile staring at the ceiling…

_Guess this is my last time here… _

She then readies herself and packed her things.

-o-o-

It was again late afternoon when Max arrived at the airport. A bunch of reporters and beyblade fans crowd over him to welcome him and to ask for;

"Will you be champ in the nationals again?"

"What do you think about the other teams in the other countries? Do you think they're a threat, especially G-Rev and Blitzkrieg?"

"Hey! Can I have you're autograph?!"

"AAHHH!!! You're still so cute!!!"

"Who do you think you're partner will be? Would it be Rick again?"

And a lot of questions and requests storms to him, making him somewhat dizzy. He tries to escape the mad crowd but they were all over him. He smiled falsely and answered back," Sorry, but I can't answer any of you're questions—"

A man squeezed in and controls the crowd, "Sorry, you can't disturb Max right now, he just arrive and is very tired from his journey, I hope you understand that." The crowd gradually calms down, and one by one the people left except for one, It was Michael!

Max jumps for joy and run towards Michael, "Thanks! You've saved my life!"

Michael pats Max's head, "No prob, sorry if I was late. Sorry if your mom couldn't take you home. "

Max, cheerful as ever anwered "That's alright! You shouldn't have bother---Mom!!!" He saw his mom outside, waiting for him. He runs straight to his mother and hugged her tightly like a child. Even for an already grown up Max he still hugs her mother so sweetly.

She smiled at Max, "Hi, how have you been doing?"

"I'm great, Dad wants to say hi." Still hugging her mother.

After that, all of them jump in to her car and went back to her office…

-o-o-

"Well, it's about time!" Rick waiting for them at the hallway, still looking gangster and still feeling like he's cool(although he doesn't have his stereo with him).

"Mom, why is Rick also here?"

"We have something to discussed about", Max didn't asked anymore questions and the three of her beybladers follows into to her office.

-o-o-

All of sat down, the three All-Starz very quite, ready for what Ms. Judy is about to say,

Ms. Judy started her meeting, her voice professional as always, "Ok, you know why we're all here. It's about the upcoming Nationals. And of course I want all of you to make it to the Finals. It's just almost 5 days away and I want you all to be ready. We don't want to loose on any newcomers don't we. That's why the three of you won't leave this building, until I say so, to train and only to train. On the fourth day, we'll be heading to California where the tournament would be held. And we'll research you're upcoming opponents and the stadium while you still continue to train. There will be no more fun and games, even if we are in California---".

Rick wined, "That's sucks! What about all the---"

"Shut up Rick!" and Rick quickly stopped and sulked." --Max and Rick, I have already told the both of you that I want both of you to be partners in the finals that's why you have to win the tournament. As for you Michael, a want you to at least be able to go to the semifinals. I want to be the substitute beyblader for our team in the Finals." Michael sighs feeling that his boss is bringing him down, " Michael, I know what you're capable of. You're a great beyblader but I don't think you're good enough as the main beyblader when we get to fight the other countries. But if you can defeat Max or Rick in the Nationals, it would be ok for me. A slight change in plans and strategies but at least its still in our original team."

Michael made a weak smile, now knowing that at least he's still important to the team. Max

aw how his mom hurt his feelings and tries to the defend him, "Mom! Michael is a great beyblader and I think he is capable of competing with the other teams—". "Max, it's alright", Michael smiled at him,"well.. alright, if you say so… Mom! I forgot to ask! What type of match would it be?"

"It is still the same as last year, for the Nationals is individual. In the finals, it is still a tag-team although there will be three legitimate beybladers; two main beybladers and a substitute blader and I assume it will be the three of you. A coach and assistant can accompany in the bench, of course the coach will be me."

The word assistant reminds Max of Emily and he realized that he hadn't seen her, which usually is always with her mother. He asked her mother where Emily is,

"She quit." She replied coldly

"SHE WHAT!?!" Max and Michael was shocked, Rick didn't care and was still sulking.

"Didn't you hear me? I said she quit." Her face still emotionless.

"But mom?! Why didn't you stop her?! Why didn't you even told us?!" Max shouted. Michael still looking confused, "I just saw her awhile ago, and she was just fine. As if there's nothing wrong…"

"It was her decision to quit. If you want to meet her, she's still at the airport." She looks at the time. "Oh, I think her plane is leaving in about 20 mins."

Max and Michael immediately jumped to their seats, "Mom! Can we borrow your car and your driver?!"

"Sorry Max, I have other appointments to attend to before 7, you'll have to commute."

Michael drags Max, "Come on! There's still time! We could make it!" The two of them runs to the streets to wait for taxi.

Ms. Judy noticed that Rick stayed on the room, "Rick, aren't you going with them?"

Rick sneered, "Nah, she hates me anyway."

"Well, it will be the last time I'm letting any one of you out of the building."

Rick gulps, "Ok, you got me." He rapidly went out of the room to join Max and Michael.

-o-o-

At the sidewalk, Max and Michael are waiting in vain. There's no empty taxi that has passed by. Time is running out and the two boys are almost ready to give up,

"You really don't know what to do 'bout a simple problem like this." Rick was at the back of them, smirking and pompous to himself. "Come on! Follow me!". The both followed him and he runs to the nearest empty car and broke the driver's window.

"RICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Max furious and scared.

"Oh come on! I'm just borrowing it!" Then he sat on the driver's sit. "Well what are you waiting for!"

Michael and Max looked at each other knowing that what they're doing is wrong, "the hell! Let's just get in! We've already done it!" Michael jumps to the backseat. "I don't know…" Max still hesitant sits on the front seat.

BROOOM!!!

--o—o—

Oh boy, a cliffy!

Hey! That was quite..err..different.

Please review anyway!


	6. Three Cheers For The Broken Part2

Here's the continuation of Rick's madness!

--o—o--

BROOOM!!!

Rick accelerated and drove like crazy across the city, first beating the red light, going the wrong way, almost hitting other cars, crashing into trash cash and other stuff,

"WAAHHH!!! RICK! STOOOPPP! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!!!" Max shouted, his eyes widened, fists shaking, all sweaty, because of Rick's driving.

"Hey! If you think this is scary then you don't know meaning of adrenaline rush!"

Michael holding his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick…" feeling dizzy almost ready to barf.

After just a few minutes, a bunch of police cars are now following them, trying to stop Rick's driving madness,

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?!", Max controlling his anger, "Do you even have a driver's license!?!"

"Nope!" Rick sneers and tries to make Max more frustrated, "actually, all the cars that I've used either explodes or got broken in into bits" teasing Max as he concentrates at the road(still driving like crazy).

Max, more frustrated, started to cry hysterically, "SHIT!!! WE REALLY ARE GOING TO DIE!!!". He's like going to be insane and Rick laughed to himself, and also enjoying the car chase.

"…I can't it any longer…", Michael put his head out of the window and started to barf, the strong wind made his barf straight into some of the police cars windows,

"Nice one!" Rick praised him as he laughed loudly. (He's crazy when he's on wheels)

Max is now silent, looking paranoid.

He saw a small alley "Look a shortcut!" He makes a sharp turn, bumping its rear. The other police cars couldn't follow, and the motors started to follow them.

Michael already passed out.

Rick realized that they will forever chase them if this continues. He remembered a small abandoned building with a carpark far ahead, on the other side of the alley.

"Hey Max! I've got a plan!"

Max still not himself, "Huh…"

"Hey! You see that closed carpark! Push the button on the side with your bey!"

"wha….WHAT!?! YOU CRAZY?!!"

"COME ON!!! OR WE'LL CRASH!!!"

"THEN JUST STOP AND GIVE UP TO THE POLICE!!!"

"NO WAY!!! LOOK! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH BUT I'M STILL NOT GOING TO STOP! DO IT NOW!!!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" Max, although reluctant, quickly put almost half of his body out of the window. He tries to aim at the button with his beyblade.

"MAAAAXXX!!!"

ZWUUUNNGG!!!

Max released Draciel and made a direct hit to the button, opening the carpark and the beyblade bounce back to his hands.

The fast car crashes to a pile of boxes, Rick and Max immediately jumps out of the car dragging Michael (still half unconscious), and out of the building. By the time the officers arrived, the car was empty and three have already escaped. Luckily for them, the cops didn't recognized their faces and no cameras or videos of them were taken.

-o-o-

"I'M GOIN' TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!!!' Max shouted as the three of them runs to the airport.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'thank you'?" Rick smirking.

"HELL NO!!!"

And the two starts fighting as they run towards the airport.

Michael asked, while running behind the two bickering bladders, "Do you think we could still see her?"

The two stopped shouting at each other and run faster to the airport. Max's lonely eyes looking the planes already left the airport, flying at the starless night sky.

-o-o-

The three bladders enters the building and starts to find Emily, shouting and desperately looking everywhere even with their exhausted bodies.

Michael passes to a group of people sitting at the bench, then suddenly,

"What are you doing?!"

Michael was familiar with the voice and stopped from running. He turns his back, and like what he guessed, it was Emily. Emily was just sitting on the bench waiting for her plane. Michael was just so happy to see her, it was clear from his face. But she sits still, her face emotionless, just looking at Michael who's almost dropping from his feet. He then calls for Max and Rick.

"Hey Emily! I'm glad you didn't leave!" Max all jumpy and happy now.

"Who's say's I'm not leaving? My plane is just delayed for 30 mins. Why are you here anyway?"

"We are going to stop you, to stop you from quitting beyblade!" Max pleaded, "Now that we're here, you'll stop, won't you?

"Sorry Max but I have already made my choice---" she looks at the clock and stands up, "It's already time, I better get moving---" she walks passed them with her luggage, but she was stopped by Michael, holding her wrist with his large hands. Michael's eyes were serious but was not looking at her, after a few seconds he let go.

The two others were perplexed, but then they realized, she was already leaving.

"Hey! If you're really leaving aren't you even going to say 'goodbye'?" Max shouted, knowing that one could stop her anymore.

Emily didn't turn back and continued walking, "Goodbye…" She waves her hands as she walks away then shouted, "Rick! You're still an idiot and I still hate you for that!" she completely faded away with the crowded.

Rick laughed, "Yeh! I know that!" then he suddenly became silent and somewhat serious, same as Max and Michael. Michael was silent and staring blankly on the floor. On the other hand Max is angry about himself, for not even trying to stop her for leaving. He was almost ready to cry from anger, but then Rick suddenly pats Max's head,

"Max! Let's drink!" Rick smiling, trying to cheer the blonde.

"NO WAY!!! I can't drink!?! I'm still a minor!"

"Max, don't be a killjoy! Come on it's not bad?!" Michael now slightly cheerful, trying to ease the pain.

Rick continued to influence Max, "Don't worry, it will be my treat. And besides your Mom's not looking.

"It will be our last night to enjoy ourselves! Before our training starts!" Michael now pushy excited for beer.

"Where did you get the money anyway?!" Max became suspicious knowing that he always has no money.

Rick smirked,"I borrowed it!" Michael just laughed, "Looks like we've got to spend it before he's caught by the police!"

"You stole it!!!"

"No I didn't! I borrowed it! Why would you think like that?!" Rick slightly mad.

"WAAAHHH!!!"

Rick and Michael drag Max on the floor, out of the airport and into the nearest beerhouse.

-o-o-

On the other side of the world, in Japan, the three friends, Takao, Hiromi and Kenny are now training, getting ready for the tournament, with Takao as their teacher.

-o-o-

The organizers, the staff and Mr. Daitenji of the BBA are getting ready for the upcoming BBA Championships.

--o—o—

(I don't if I was going to use Daijubou, Mr. Dickenson or Mr. Daitenji but since I promised I'm going to use there jap names(except Hiro and Kenny), from what I can remember is Mr. Daitenji…but of course my memory sucks)

Takao: Thanks for making this chappy, I don't know how am I going to teach Hiromi yet.

Me: No prob….oh boy, the tournament's coming, I'm doomed…

Rei: HEY! How come every main character has already played a part?! When will you let have a scene!?!

Me: Gee…I don't know…maybe…never.

Rei: T.T

Rick: Don't cry little Chinese dude! You're already old enough right?! Here! Have a beer!

Rei: No, thanks. I don't drink.

Rick: Come on! Look! Max's enjoying himself!

Max: (slightly delirious and all drunk)…Weeeh! I've never felt this great before! Oh Rei! There you are! REI I LOVE YOU!!!

Everyone else: 8D

Max: I love Takao!!! I love Michael!!! I love Mom!!!(then drops flat on the floor from drunkness)

Everyone: (relieved)

Rei: (very relieved) I thought he was serious!!!

Max: (still on the floor) Rei let's have sex!!!

Everyone else: 8D

Rei: (fainted)

Please Review!!!


	7. Meteor Shower

On another country, a man sits on the floor,in a dark, empty room on the Russian BBA office, staring blankly at his new beyblade, but his mind was not focused on the bey instead, all he can think about is Takao…

His soft lips, his sweet eyes, his face angelic, the nice atmosphere that surrounds him, he was perfect in everything, perfect for me…

In his gloomy, crimson eyes all he could see is Takao.

In his mind are the passionate kisses that they have just half a week ago, his warm body, that dark blue hair that were like midnight sky…

He remembers what he looked like when they were kissing, his eyes all gleaming, in his lips _I could feel that he desires it as much as I do, I hope he wants me too…_

_Are you thinking of me?...Our kiss?...My love for you?...'cause all I can think of is you… _

And Kai continues to wander in his hopeless love, in the dark and lonely corner, with his love's beyblade holding in his large pale hands.

After some time,

"Kai! You're back! How's the trip?" Yuriy greeted Kai, entering the room without knocking. He knew that Kai would be hanging around in a place like that, dark, empty, cold room, that's what Kai wants.

Kai didn't answer, he just continued looking at the beyblade he's holding. Yuriy also noticed what he's holding, approaches him and asked,

"Hey! Is that you're new—What the hell!?! That's Dragoon!?! Did you just---"

"NO I DIDN'T!!!" Kai answered furiously, " I would never do that… especially to Takao..". His angry face saddened. Then he continued staring at Dragoon.

"He quit"

Yuriy was shocked. He didn't know how to answer back. But then, he saw Kai…he looks so sad, _Kai has always been sad, but with anger and other stirring emotions that burns his soul, but now…he just looks sad, and nothing more._

_That stupid Takao! Why would he do such a thing in the first place! He doesn't know how much hardships Kai has gone through just to be a better beyblader than you are! _

He looks at Kai's eyes again_, It looks so lifeless, is he going to compete now that he's like that?_

"Kai! Stopped being such a lazy asshole and get you're butt moving!"

Kai immediately jumps to his feet, and grabs aggressively to Yuriy's collar, "Get the fucking out of here!!!", His face all fired-up and almost ready to burst from his anger.

Yuriy smiled, although slightly scared of being punched, "Now you're back!"

"Hn. Is that all that you wanted me to do!?! Get out!!! You're disturbing me!"

"Disturbing you from what?"

"NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!!!"

"Well, if that THING is yours now, might as well try it." Yuriy's face obviously wanting a match.

Kai saw his partner wanting a challenge, "Hn. I'm in no mood to play with your stupid games." He stands up and tries to get away from Yuriy. But Yuriy immediately runs to the door, blocking Kai. Kai, pretty much agitated, grabs Yuriy's collar again, lifting him from the floor, his eyes so cold yet so scary, staring malignantly straight to the red haired boy.

Yuriy, now scared and all sweaty, still tries to convince, "Look Kai, we have to know if you can control Dragoon. It's no ordinary beyblade. You might loose at the start of the tournament if we don't know if you can even use it…" his voice trembling, scared of being beaten to the ground.

Kai remembers Takao again, Yuriy's stubbornness reminds him of Takao… He then remembers the beyblade on his backpocket. He came to his senses, _maybe Yuriy is right, I shouldn't be thinking of anything else except winning…nothing else…even Takao. There are other great fighters that I could face, maybe even better than him. That's what I really what I wanted to begin with right? To face all the tough opponents and be the greatest…_

He releases Yuriy, grabs the grey beyblade and passes by Yuriy. "On the roof!"

His commanding voice made Yuriy stand straight up. But he was alright with it. He was just relieved that at least he is motivated again. The problem is if he could really master, or even use Dragoon for short amount of time, the tournament is near ahead, and we got nothing to loose. He follows Kai up the stairs

While climbing up the stairway,

"Why do you care?--" his voice has no signs of emotions, "You should have just let me be. But you didn't, even if I was about to punch you."

"Hehe—were you really gonna punch me? Because I thought you wouldn't." he jokingly replied to Kai.

"Don't mess with me again or I'll reall going to kill you!"

Yuriy scratched his head, looking embarrassed on what he's about to say, "Well--- because you are my partner…you are my friend…"

"Hn. You're an idiot" still continuing to climb up the stairs, "since when did we become friends."

Yuriy stopped for a moment, paralyzed for what he just said,

_So you still don't consider me as a friend? Then what about last year? What we all went through, all those hardships, we only have each other. Is our time together is still not enough to even treat me as a friend? Then what am I to you?..._

Yuriy stood still, staring sadly at the blue haired boy ascending to the rooftop

Kai saw him lagging behind,"Hey! What you are doing?! Come up here, Now!!!"

His voice, his commanding voice, _maybe he is just so cold…maybe deep down he still considers me as a friend, he just don't want to show it… I don't know, but I will still be his friend even he doesn't._

He follows Kai, trying to hide the loneliness that he felt a while ago.

--o—o—

At the rooftop,

3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!

Two beyblades accelerate, flying off to the dry and cold air of Russia. Wolborg, attacking first, heading straight to Dragoon but suddenly,

"What the hell!?!"

Instead of a counter attack, Dragoon changed direction and spunned like crazy from every side of the rooftop, eventually crashing to a wall, like a minor explosion, destroying the wall into bits…

Kai and Yuriy were both stunned, never seeing a beyblade that powerful before. The whole wall got pulverized, nothing was left except dust. And surprisingly, the bey didn't have a single damage, not even a scratch.

"Well at least yours still ok and mine didn't get pulverized!"

Instead of cheering up Kai, he was even more annoyed, for the fact that he couldn't even control a beyblade that is small and light compared to other beys. He thought that Dragoon would be much easier to handle since it is an attack type, the same as his own bey, but he was all wrong.

"Hey! We know that this is going to happened at the beginning. You can't control a beyblade that's not really yours."

"SHUT UP!!!"

_How could he control such a powerful beast? And if this bey is that strong why didn't he used this strength to beat his opponents back then. It would have been easy for him! He's such a stupid little---_ "Hn." He grins remembering his love, _of course, its because it is Takao, a boy who doesn't have the heart to even hurt or destroy anything. He so kind. Everybody looks up to him, even I do. Everybody loves him…especially me…_He then saw a blurry image of Takao saying goodbye, _why did he leave anyway, if he is so great at beyblade anyway?_

He looked to his new beyblade again, more determined than ever, his eyes glassy.

"Yuriy! Let's do it again!!!"

He just nodded and they both ready themselves to shooting position,

3…2…1…LET IT RIIIPPPP!!!

And the two beyblades spins again, Kai tries to attack first, making a straight forward attack to Wolborg, for the first time Kai manages to control Dragoon somehow, making himself grin.

But Wolborg easily dodges Dragoon,

"Hah! You think you could trash me that easily after you can now control that!"

Yuriy knowing that he have to finish the fight quickly before it destroys his beyblade. He immediately counter-attacks Dragoon,

"Wrong move!!!"

Kai already anticipated that move, but Dragoon was beginning to not follow him again, and was wobbling, then it turned direction, heading straight to Kai!

Kai panicked, but his body wouldn't budge.

"KAI!!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!"

He know that he should run but his instincts tells different. Not knowing if this would he shouted out loud,

"DRAZER!!! I ORDER YOU TO ATTACK WOLBOOORGG!!!!"

Dragoon, flying straight to attack him, suddenly released a massive beam of light coming from the beast chip. It was a violet beam that flashed up to the sky, clearing the clouds that always cover the cold northern land, thousands of stars shining can now be seen throughout the city.

The two boys were stunned again to the great light show that the beyblade was doing. Kai looks closely into the violet beam, wait! It's not violet, it was a mixture of blue and red! He realized, "It's Dranzer and Dragoon!!!"

"Where!?! I don't see any beast?! Just a flash of light" Yuriy, like most the beybladers , could also see bitbeast, but it was different on this case, only Kai could see it.

"Couldn't you see them!?! They're fighting like crazy!!!" Kai was like a kid, excited for what he was witnessing.

Yuriy was confused, he tried to look closely, but sees nothing but a violet flash of light and stars on the night sky.

The two holy beast clashed, fighting like animals. Dragoon attacks with his two mighty claws but Dranzer dodges easily, surrounding Dragoon, He saw master is waiting for him down there. The mighty Phoenix, gives the masterless Dragoon a magnificent display of fire. The fire crushes to Dragoon, his color was fading, and the lonely beast disappeared as well.

Kai saw how Dranzer won and the flash turns to bright red, the same color as the fire of Phoenix. Then the light was disappearing gradually. The stars suddenly was moving down like a strip of light,

"Kai!!! A meteor shower!!!"

Kai steered away from the light to see a bunch of rocks falling towards them. The two hides to the rubbles avoiding the burning rocks. A white shining rock also falls along with them. Crashing to the floor, its fall almost like the same as a meteorite.

After the rocks stopped falling, they moved out of the rubble then tries to see what just hit them.

"Meteor shower huh? Its just a bunch of small rocks!"

"hehe---well, I panicked?"

They approached the white rock, as Kai expected, it wasn't just and ordinary rock, but a white beyblade. Dragoon.

Kai picked it up. It was beautiful and perfect beyblade , especially for Kai since it has both the attributes of Dragoon and his old beyblade , Dranzer. He looks at every angle of the bey to see what revisions have been made. Then he saw Dranzer, instead of Dragoon on the bitchip. Dragoon is now sleep to this new beyblade, and Dranzer is now its bitbeast.

Seeing Dranzer back again gave Kai a weak but genuine smile. Tala saw the new beast embedded on the chip,

"I'm happy for you, Kai."

Kai was silent. He continuously stared at his very own beyblade. He was thinking of nothing else.

Yuriy saw stars that looked like falling from the sky, making beautiful streaks of light. And the two boys enjoyed the rain of stars.

That night it was really forecasted that there will be a meteor shower.

------o------o-----

(Yuriy is Tala, just for those who don't know)

Me: Yay! At last I've updated again!

Takao: Well, its about time!

Max: err…its kinda, all!!! Drama, action and yaoi!?!

Rei: (smacks Max straight to the head) It's all you're fault!!!

Max: T.T what did I do!?!

Rei: The yaoi part!!!

Everyone else: (evil eyes on max) ,,

Max: T.T I don't understand you at all. (runs off crying)

Rei: Ahem! Hey since Kai and Max are through, maybe I'm next!?!

Me: haha! Never! XP

Rei: you're a very mean person!

Me: Thank You!

Takao: Please Review! Thx!


	8. Unwanted

At last, after so many weeks of hell at college, its Christmas break and I finally have the time to update this story, thanks for all those who continue to read on this story

---o—-o---

All that can be seen was a blurry shade of purple, orange and yellow. Then it slowly changes to a different setting, the sunset. The place was an empty baywalk, with a young boy, in a white shirt, standing near the shore, staring at the lonely setting sun…

For a minute, Kai realized that it was Takao

A strong wind breezes to his dark blue hair, Kai also felt that cold breeze, perfect for that lonely atmosphere. He was only a few meters away but didn't interfere Takao and just stared affectionately to his love.

The young boy noticed Takao, Kai still just stared at him. Takao smiled sadly to him then uttered words that Kai couldn't hear…then Takao slowly fades away…

disappearing into the cold air

Kai ran, trying to stop Takao from disappearing but it was already too late. He jumps to the half transparent body but only to know that he was gone. He kneeled to his knees and crouched because of the feeling of helplessness. Then he felt like he was going to die from this coldness…

He turned up his head to find that he is now on a different place,

There is nothing to be seen in that place except a pitch black sky, a desert of snow, and an endless snow storm…but still, the fact that Takao is leaving is much worst than this scenario.

Kai lays flat on the icy ground, facing the darkness above him, savoring the violent snow that falls to his already cold face and to his body. He felt tears running from his eyes

_(end of dream)_

Kai wakes up in a dark, empty room… crying.

--0—0—

Back at Japan

Takao is now staying at Kenny's house. His grampa was still on his vacation and his house is still ruined. Mr. Daitenji helped Takao repair the house but it was far from finished. It was already three days since the incident happened but Hiro never contacted him, but Takao doesn't care anyway.

It was also midnight and everybody is asleep except for him. He is at Kenny's living room, sitting near a window, blankly staring at the rain while he thinks about beyblade, his quitting, the upcoming tournament, his friends, and Gealach.

_Who the hell is he anyway! Inviting him to join him just like that! Obviously I wouldn't go with a strange man like him! I don't even know a single thing 'bout him except that his name's Gealach! What kind of weird name is that anyway?!_

He continued to frown and think of other things while he still sits and looks at the dim neighborhood, almost not visible because of the rain.

He scratches his head, "DAMN! I can't sleep! With all the things in my head!"

Then suddenly the phone rang, "Who's goin' to call at a time like this!?"

He immediately answers, "Hello?"

"Hey Takao! It's me!" The voice was cheerful, and from that Takao already knew that it was Max.

"Hi max."

"O gosh! I forgot! When its daytime here it's night back there right?!" And he continues to talk more cheerfully, while Takao is slightly sleepy. " You know what!? We're at California right now training for the Nationals. I was just training with Rick! But I can't wait for the Finals! I'm so excited to beyblade with you again—"

"I'm not going."

"Wha—WHAT!?!"

"I said I'm not going!"

"BUT WHY!?"

Takao was not ready for this, he couldn't explain it properly to Max. Max has always been a good beyblading friend of him even before he started competing. And he has always been cheerful and supportive to him even if they are opponents. He couldn't just tell him, Max will be heartbroken. But he doesn't want to lie to him as either.

"I'm not playing anymore, don't find me in the tournament, 'cause I won't be there, sorry—". Then he immediately hangs the phone. He was not ready to explain to Max about everything yet.

_I now you're mad at me, but that was the only thing I could say… I'm sorry._

The rain fell even harder, and Takao went to bed, now almost insomniac, for all the things that he had done to past few days, hurting his friends hearts.

--o—o—

Still holding to the telephone, Max was shocked, his blue eyes wide open and his body was numb. He get the message but he still couldn't believe what he have heard.

_THIS IS NOT REAL, THIS IS NOT REAL, THIS IS NOT REAL…_

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Max snapped, and slammed the phone. All that's in his head is anger. And he continued to scream all the cursing words that he knows and his angry voice was heard throughout the hallway. He then runs haphazardly thru the building. The staff were also perplexed to see Max suddenly like that. He even bumped into Rick. Rick tried to calm him but for the first time, Max punched somebody, and that would be Rick. Then he continues to run away from the training center.

Michael was just going to see what the others are doing then he saw Max make his way out of the exit. Then he saw Rick lying on the floor. Surprised to Rick's state, he approaches him,

"Hey! What happened? What did you do to irritate him like that?"

Rick smirk, still flat on the ground, "For the first time I saw him that angry—Hey! I didn't do anything! Why are you accusing me!?!"

"Well, he beat you to the ground. He wouldn't do it for no reason."

"Sorry for you to say but he did."

The two kept silent for a minute. _What's wrong with him?_ The two bladders asked to themselves.

--o—o--

On the outskirts of China, in a small village hiding in the mountains, four people are playing beyblade. It was Rei and his friends battling each other, also preparing themselves for the main event. Rei has also high hopes of having a great fight with all the beybladers competing, especially Takao. Only that he doesn't know that Takao already quit.

---o---o---

Me: And that's chap 8!

Rei: (jumps for joy for he finally has a part on the story)

Takao: It's quite short for a come back!

Me; Yeh, I know. And I'm sorry for that. Hey Rei would you cut that out! Don't worry, I'll do something longer and more exciting next time.

Mr. Daitenji: (enters the room) Ahem! Before you do anything weird to the characters, I have a big announcement to make. It's about the Beyblade Tournament 2007. And you have give me space for the next chap! It is very important!

Me: Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that! There's so many preparations to make!

Mr. Daitenji: And you have to do it fast! It's only a few chaps before the tournament itself!

Me:(panicked, and runs randomly across the room)

Takao: and there goes the spoiler…

Please review! Thx!


End file.
